


I don't wanna say that love is a waiting game

by minttobe_treehill



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Hope you don't think this is too cheesy???, I'm a sucker for Sana and Isak's friendship, M/M, So if you add that to Sana/Yousef + Isak/Even you get this, anyway enjoy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minttobe_treehill/pseuds/minttobe_treehill
Summary: Sana smiled, both dimples on full display, and looked down, not really knowing what to say or what to do. And Yousef lingered his gaze on her, softening his features in an instant.If Isak hadn’t been standing right behind Sana, nobody would’ve seen it.Or, Isak and Sana are biology partners. Isak meets Yousef. What could go wrong?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello Skam family! Some people on Tumblr seemed to be interested in some Sana/Yousef + Isak/Even fic, so here you go! I hope you have as much fun reading it and I had writing it. Apologizes for any mistakes.
> 
> Title from Banks' 'Waiting Game' (just because I love this song).

**_ Sunday _ **

**_(19:36) Sanasol:_** hi Isak

 ** _(19:36) Sanasol:_** the deadline for the biology project is in two weeks

 ** _(19:37) Sanasol_** _:_ I think we should start tomorrow

**_(19:51) Isak Valtersen:_** heyy

 ** _(19:51) Isak Valtersen:_** OK, as you wish

 ** _(19:51) Isak Valtersen:_** Even and I are still unpacking and everything so this place is a mess

 ** _(19:51) Isak Valtersen:_** But you can come over tomorrow if you’d like

 ** _(19:52) Isak Valtersen:_** Or maybe you prefer to do it in the library???

**_(19:54) Sanasol:_** My parents and my brother won’t be home tomorrow for most of the afternoon I think, so I was thinking maybe we could do it here?

 

 ** _(19:55) Isak Valtersen:_** Perfect

**_(19:59) Isak Valtersen:_** Just realized I don’t know where you live

**_(19:59) Sanasol:_** We can walk together after school

**_(20:00) Isak Valtersen:_** OK ;))))

 

**_Monday _ **

Classes had finished for the day. Sana and Isak were walking to her house, both invested in a conversation about what topic would actually be interesting to write about in the biology project. Or at least that’s what they were supposed to be talking about. The reality was that they were both using the task to know more about the other or just talk, honestly. Sana would have rolled her eyes at anyone who would’ve told her months ago that they would be talking about how you can feel the social need of figures like Tupac in the music industry of nowadays _and_ how annoying it is when you put the headphones on and one of the two is not working because _“it just doesn’t feel like you’re into the songs you’re listening, you know? You don’t get the full experience”_ , or at least that’s what Isak just said.  

“It’s here”

“Oh, cool”

They both entered the house and Sana didn’t even bother checking if there was anyone home. _Because anyone was supposed to be home_.

“You can leave the coat here, I’ll just go the living room and turn on the laptop to—“

Sana was so not ready for what was waiting for her there. _Yousef_. Yousef picking up books and notes and putting them in a black backpack in a rush.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Elias… Elias said you wouldn’t be home till 8 or so and that I could come here and study for an exam. My… My family is always so loud at home and I can’t concentrate and he offered me the keys so I could come here. I’ll just go, sorry”

He put all the books and stuff in the backpack, looking absolutely embarrassed. He hadn’t still looked at Sana directly, too concentrated in getting away from that situation.

“Hey”, Sana said.

Yousef looked up from where he was standing and looked straight to Sana.

“It’s alright, you can stay if you need to. I was going to use the living room, but I’ll just go to my room”

“No, no, no, no. Stay here, I’ll just… I don’t know, but you stay here”

The boy was absolutely mortified. It really was an awkward situation. Neither of them seemed to matter the other’s company but there was something in the air that made things difficult, like they matter more than they should, like words had a heavier weight on their mouths and every look, every movement, were going to have specific consequences.

Sana smiled, both dimples on full display, and looked down, not really knowing what to say or what to do. And Yousef lingered his gaze on her, softening his features in an instant. If Isak hadn’t been standing right behind Sana, nobody would’ve seen it. 

Sana talked at the exact same time Yousef acknowledged Isak on the room.

“You stay here, don’t worry about it”, she said as she turned around and literally bumped into Isak.

Tension in the room, _again_. Isak raised his eyebrows at Sana and tried so hard to hide the smile reaching his face.

Sana half turned to Yousef again, and kind of panicked a little bit.

Isak noticed. “Hi”, he said, “I’m Isak”.

Isak approached a clearly confused Yousef, who was standing in the same spot with a furrow brow and pursed lips.

“Yousef”, he spoke as both did the most awkward handshake ever. Sana couldn’t handle this anymore.

“Okay, Isak, let’s go”

 _That_ didn’t help.

-*-

Isak kept getting distracted by Sana’s basketball medals. And the anatomy poster in the wall. And the mirror over the desk. And everything else, basically.

“Isak”

Sana was sitting in the brown chair, right next to the window and behind the boy, with the computer above her crossed legs. Isak was sitting in the chair, with the biology book opened in the desk but clearly not paying attention to what it said.

“Who was that guy?”, he asked, lowering his voice a bit, even though the door was half closed.

Sana raised her gaze from the computer to look at him with a confused expression.

“You just met him”

“Yeah, yeah, but I mean _who_ is he?”

“One of my brother’s friends”

Sana was trying. She really was. All of this was too much, though. First the girls all mixed up with Elias’ friends, then Noora and Yousef talking, and now this?

“Is he _your_ friend?”

_“What?”_

Isak had this weird expression on his face. He was awkwardly turned around in the chair, looking at Sana. A smile was definitely playing on his lips and his eyes looked curious. Since Sana met him, she realized how observant Isak actually is. He always looks so uninterested in everything that happens around him, but she knows he’s actually trying not to stand out, just drinking in everything that he sees and listens, always analyzing. What never occurred to her, though, was Isak paying attention to Sana’s life.

“He’s _not_ my friend”

 _Okay_. That disgusted tone _and_ face was so unnecessary, but desperate times call for desperate measures… right? The problem was, Isak’s knowing look on his face didn’t seem like those measures were effective at all.

“I’m hungry”

“What? Isak, we’ve barely started”

Isak rolled his eyes in the most dramatic way ever.

“We could make some sandwiches and then start properly”, he said.

And now was Sana’s turn to roll her eyes.

“Alright”.

The thing was Isak was that he always noticed when someone was uncomfortable around him, or because of him. Was he hungry? Probably, but Sana knew better than that.

-*-

“We should make a couple more”

“Are you _that_ hungry, Isak? You didn’t come here to eat”

“There are three of us here”, he said with the smuggest smile on his face.

“I’m not going to make him sandwiches”, Sana said, lowering her voice.

“Oh, _come on_. The poor guy is there all alone, studying. He’s probably hungrier than me”

“You make them. I have to go to the bathroom”

Sana left the kitchen and closed the bathroom door behind her.

Looking at her reflection in that mirror seemed like a recurrent thing those days. She had to take a couple of deep breaths. Was all of that really happening? Her crush on Yousef had been a secret for years. It wasn’t something she had intended to keep to herself, it just happened. It actually seemed stupid to even talk about: they had nothing going on between them. It wasn’t like she was in love with him, either. It had just become a habit, an everyday thing: going home and him being there with Elias and the rest. The lingering looks that made her all fussy inside. He had always been kind with her, with everybody, really. A couple of words here and there, _“how are you?”_ , _“do you know where your brother is?_ ”, _“sorry if we shouted too much today”_ , _“hey, we’ve just ordered pizza, want a slice?”_. Little things, honestly. But somehow, as she was growing older, they seemed to be what actually mattered.

She refreshed herself with cold water and stepped outside the bathroom, into the kitchen again.

Isak was there, with his lower back on the counter, texting and smiling like an idiot.

“What are you so happy about?”

She startled him.

“Nothing”, he said, laughing.

Sana’s knowing look was there again, innocently judging Isak.

“I’m just texting Even. One day – when we didn’t really know each other – he invited me to his house and we made some weird ass toasts with loads of spices that tasted horrible”

Even was something else, really. Just he could make Isak all smiles with crappy food.

Sana laughed. It was involuntary, and Isak looked at her.

“What? It’s a thing now, shut up”

Sana shook her head softly and looked at the table. A new plate with two sandwiches was lying there, right next to a glass of water. She looked up, finding Isak’s gaze already on her face.

“I’m not going to do it. You go”, he said.

Sana rolled her eyes, trying to seem annoyed. She wasn’t. She picked up the plate and the glass and breathed one more time before going into the living room.

She stepped out of it for a moment, looking at Yousef from the distance. She really didn’t want to disturb him; he looked so into whatever he was reading. Should she call his name? Or just approach him?

She went for just clearing her throat.

Yousef looked up immediately and just stared at her with a blank expression on his face. She took at as her cue to approach him near the table.

“This… This is for you”, she said, sounding uninterested, as casual as possible.

And Yousef just smiled at her, looking up to face her. What a warm smile, she thought.

“Oh, you… Wow, you didn’t have to. Thank you so much, _Sana_ ”

It wasn’t the first time he had said her name out loud, but every time it sounded different. Her dimples were there already, plastered on her face when it came to him.

“It’s okay, I didn’t… Well, it’s nothing”

He laughed, covering his mouth a second after showing his teeth. It seemed like he couldn’t take his eyes off of her, so she averted his gaze.

“Well, I—“

“Hey, is h—“

_“Oh”_

Awkwardness again. Both wanting to say something at the same time. They both smiled instantly, now properly looking at each other, not really knowing what else to do. It’s always been like this with him, trying to fill up silences that were actually comfortable; trying to have a proper conversation that wasn’t filled with formalities.

“What did you say?”, she asked.

And he just stared at her, with his hand covering his chin and part of his already-in-display smile. This time, Sana actually held his gaze.

He shook his head, “nothing, don’t worry about it”

She nodded. “Okay. I’ll leave you to this, then”

He nodded this time. “Thank you. For the food, I mean. _Thank you_ ”

She smiled softly once again right before leaving the living room and releasing a breath she didn’t know she was holding. Wow.

Isak was already grinning like a fool when she entered her room.

-*-

A couple of hours had passed. Now, Isak and Sana were both sitting together. The table was small and neither of them had much space to move, but they were way too engrossed in the project to actually care about it.

_*Ding*_

Sana reached for her phone and unlocked it.

 ** _(18:22) Elias bakkoush:_** hey sis, don’t know if you’re home already but yousef is probably there studying

 ** _(18:22) Elias bakkoush:_** I gave him my keys

 _Now you tell me_ , she thought.

She didn’t respond and pressed back on her phone.

“You have me as _Isak Valtersen_ in your phone?!”

Sana frowned at him

“What are you doing looking at my phone?”

“Sorry. But you really have me as that?”

“What do you have me as?”, she asked, not really understanding where that was coming from.

“ _Sanasol_ ”, he said, looking almost too proud of himself.

She just rolled her eyes.

“Give me that”

Sana didn’t put much effort into keeping the phone away from him. He typed something in it and handed it to her.

“There you go”

Sana looked at the screen and almost laughed.

**_My best friend Isak_ **

****

There was a light knock on the door.

They both turned to face no other than Yousef.

“Hey, hmm… Sorry, I… I just wanted to say goodbye. I’m going to meet Elias nearby to give him the keys”

Sana nodded, trying so hard not to think _he’s in my room, he’s in my room, he’s in my room_.

“Okay… Well… Bye, I’ll see you”, he said and turned around quickly.

Isak actually kicked her on the shoulder.

“What?!”, she said.

“Go!”

“What?”

“Sana, _go_ ”

And it was just something in Isak’s eyes and tone that told her she _had to go_. So she got up and almost ran to the door.

She was still in the hallway when she heard the front door open.

“Hey, wait!”

When she reached the hall, Yousef was already looking at her with a surprised expression plastered on his face.

“Hey, I just… I… I mean… Did you— Did you study okay?”

Really? Did you just ask him that?, she mentally told herself

He laughed softly, right before pressing his lips together and basically ogling her. But Sana would never admit that to herself, of course.

“Yeah, yeah, I did. Those sandwiches gave me the strength I needed”

And they both laughed. Honestly, it wasn’t even that funny, but whatever.

Silence surrounded them again. Comfortable, but unbearable at the same time. Like there was something there, something that caused a tingling feeling impossible to ignore.

“Can I… Is he…?”

And Sana was suddenly confused. What was he asking? What did he mean?

She frowned and he looked terrified, embarrassed, almost blushing.

“I won’t tell your brother, and you don’t have to answer me if you don’t want to”, this time Yousef looked serious. Sana didn’t recall seeing him that serious before. “Is that guy… Isak, your boyfriend?”

And Sana wanted to laugh, because… really?

She hid her smile and shook her head. “No, no, no! He’s… No, he’s not”

Yousef nodded, still embarrassed, and not looking at her anymore. “I guess you couldn’t tell me either if he was. I mean, you don’t owe that to me or anybody, really…”

“He really isn’t my boyfriend, _Yousef_ ”

And, _wow_. That was the first time she had said his name out loud. It wouldn’t have been a big thing if Yousef hadn’t looked up at her so quickly, almost hurting his neck. Strands of hair were almost covering his eyes, but Sana saw, she _just saw_. It almost looked like the smile formed on his look reached his lips afterwards. It was such a soft thing to witness, really.

He took a step towards Sana. It was just a tiny one, but it felt so much more than that. They weren’t even that close, but still.

“Thank you for today. For letting me stay here, for the food, really. Thank you”

“It’s alright”, she said. Yup, hello dimples, _again_.

“Well I… I’ll be seeing you, I guess”

He opened the door and almost missed, not wanting to look away from Sana.

“ _Bye_ ”

Even after the door was closed, Sana could still feel his eyes on her. She realized the intense stare on Yousef was what had made her interested in him. Such present eyes, always meaning what he never seemed to be able to say with words. Sana stayed there for a bit, in the hall, but not really there.

“You and I together?! Really?! _Ha!_ ” Isak shouted.

Sana turned around, finding Isak in the hallway, close to the door frame of her room.

“Isak!”

“Thin walls, Sana. _Thin_. _Walls_.”

-*-

Biology-project-time was over. It wasn’t done, it almost wasn’t a thing yet, to be honest, but it was late and Sana’s parents were about to come home.

“Even is downstairs. Can he come up a bit?”

Sana frowned at him, looking up from the desk, now almost empty without all the notes and books and papers.

“What for?”

“I don’t know, he just asked”, Isak said, pointing to his phone.

Sana shrugged.

A minute after Isak had typed something on his phone, Even was entering through the front door.

Isak left Sana’s room, and she reached the hallway just in time to see Isak practically throwing himself in Even’s arms, slurring a _“helloooo”_.

Sana did not think that was the cutest thing in the entire world. She _did not_.

Even looked up from Isak -- after hugging him and giving him a quick kiss -- to practically glow when he noticed Sana’s presence.

“Sana! I haven’t seen you in a while”, he said.

Sana smiled softly. She gets Isak, she really does, Even makes everyone feel special.

They shared a quick hug, and Even kept his arm around Sana’s shoulder when he talked, “hey, Isak and I are going to get pizza or something, want to come with us?”

Sana looked up at Even and then straight to Isak, who nodded, smiling.

“Nah, it’s alright. My parents are about to come home anyway”

“Okay, another time then”, Even said.

They said their goodbyes, going through the front door when Sana felt the urge to grab Isak’s arm to get his attention, away from Even.

“Hey. Thank you for today”, she said in an almost inaudible whisper.

Isak chuckled and embraced her quickly.

She was about to let go when she heard him say, “your guy is cute, though”

He detangled himself from her and laughed, making her feel all warm inside, not being able to hide her fond smile.

“Bye, bye Sanasol”

-*-

 ** _(23:35) Unknown number_** **:** Hello, Sana. It’s Yousef. I asked Elias for your number, hope you don’t mind. I just wanted to thank you one more time for the sandwiches! They were really good. Elias said I could come by tomorrow too. You okay with that?

 

 ** _(23:57) Unknown number:_** Anyway, you must be sleeping. Sorry

 ** _(23:58) Unknown number:_** Goodnight then

 **_(23:58): Unknown number:_** :)

**Author's Note:**

> Isak having Sana as Sanasol on his phone is a thing now and you can't deny me that. Thank you so, so much for reading; it means a lot.


End file.
